Problems
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Bella is new and the Cullens have offered to look after her. Alice is jealous and Jasper is confused. Where will this go?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

It was my first day at the school, I had my bag ready and I was sitting in the kitchen thinking of the many things that could go wrong, I then made a list of them;

As it's been snowing, fall flat on my face and make everyone laugh.

Make no friends and act like a loner.

Run someone over.

Crash the truck before I get to school

Get injured in one of the lessons

End up in hospital.

I stopped, I was meant to think of all the good things. Charlie had already gone so I had the place to myself, it was about 7 am and I'd had breakfast and was short of things to do. I knew for a fact it was way to early to be at school, that was it, I was going to have a shower, get dressed, apply the smallest bit of make-up and go.

JPOV

It was early and I had school, not my most favourite moment of the day. It was going to made even more interesting by the new girl that was in town, Isabella Swan. Her father had been up a couple times since he heard she was coming, asking if we'd look out for her, apparently we knew what it was like to be outsiders, and only we knew the reason why we were outsiders, Carlisle and Esme had agreed, they thought it would be fun if we had at least one friend.

By the time everyone was ready, Rose had done her make-up (Which she didn't need) and everyone was in the car, it was time to leave. We knew what today would bring us but we didn't know how it would end.

Finally we were at school. As Alice got out of the car she almost knocked someone down, the girl held a map, I looked at Alice, Sorry she mouthed, I got out and went to the girl, "Hello, I'm Jasper Hale, you must be Bella?". She nodded, obviously embarrassed that everyone knew her, "Well Bella, your father has asked us to look after you, so lets get down to basics".

APOV

Edward had disturbed me, I was thinking about Jasper, I'd been with him but then we grew apart and Edward said how he loved me, now I wanted Jasper and I didn't like the future. "Yes love, what's the matter". I had to keep the pretence up, "I saw what you were thinking, it made you upset by the look of it, you left him, don't worry about him". I swallowed, I didn't need to care, I left him, I broke his heart, I should be happy that he's going to find someone.

We all got ready, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist, "Come on, their waiting in the car". I nodded and walked quickly and quietly to the car. Everyone was whispered and moaning about the time we'd taken. I got in next to Jasper whilst Edward drove his Volvo.

As we turned the corner to get to the parking lot, that's when I saw her, she wasn't nothing special and I knew Jasper could do better, even though we were in different cars Edward spoke to me, Leave them, let him be happy, don't do anything reckless. It took me a while to reply, Fine, it would take all I had but I wasn't going to spoil it. As I opened the door, I almost hit her, I had to mouth sorry at Jasper. He got out and struck up conversation with her, great all I needed. I got out the car, he was going to introduce us.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Four people got out of the 2 car's that were parked in front of me. I was embarrassed again, Charlie didn't have to do this for me, I didn't need it. I looked behind the group and saw a bunch of teenagers pointing and staring at us, great more humiliation. Jasper spoke again, "O.K, here we have Alice". The small pixie like girl stepped forward and hugged me, the boy who stood next to Alice laughed, "Here we have Edward, know if he laughs and smiles a lot take no notice". Edward growled and stepped forward, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella". I shook his hand and nodded, "Next is Emmett". I stepped back frightened, he was massive, not the sort of person you'd meet in a dark alley, his voice boomed, "Already she's scared, how long will this last". The beautiful blonde next to him slapped him causing him to wince, "Oh and lets not forget, this is Rosalie, everyone calls her Rose". She stepped forward and shook my hand. This was going to be my first proper time of talking, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, thank-you for actually bothering to help me but it really isn't necessary". They all laughed, "It's our way of welcoming you, now show us your timetable". I pulled it out and by the time I'd zipped my bag up it was in Jasper's hand, everyone stood around him with highlighters, "Well here you go, everyone is colour coded and I'll walk you to first lesson, I'm in there.

We left the others, I had to admit, Jasper was very good looking and he seemed to like me. I noticed that people were staring at me as we walked through the corridors, "Ignore them". Jasper said as he pulled me into a classroom and sat me down next to him. This is going to be fun.

JPOV

I'd just explained everyone to her, we had a connection, even if she didn't know it, today was going to be fun.

We sat in French together and laughed and talked whilst doing the work, everyone stared at us as Bella was with me, no-one ever sat with a Cullen, no-one dare talk to a Cullen, I liked the reputation, we'd earned it.

She looked at her timetable again, "Your with Rosalie next, my twin, you should like her, she definitely likes you, now if she bothers you tell me and I'll talk to her O.K". She nodded. I knew the handful that Rose could be. "I'll see you at lunch". I shouted as we left and she was a little way away. She turned and nodded, embarrassed again.

RPOV

I was preparing myself for my lesson with Bella, it was dance and I knew she would only have me, so I got Miss to agree. "Now Bella, you'll be working with me, if there is anything you need, just say". She nodded and started, she was as good as me until she noticed Jasper at the door, then she fell. It wasn't that bad and she got up. She was flustered and then I noticed the blood. She was bleeding ever so slightly and I could feel my need for blood building up.

Jasper could feel it too and summoned me to the door. I ran out and pretended I felt sick, that I was squeamish.

"Jazz, we should call Carlisle. She's got blood coming from her ear and it may be bad".

As I said that, she collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I could hear voices, I didn't know what was going on. I felt cold hands probing the side of my head, I didn't know where I was. "Jasper, leave her, she's with Carlisle". I knew it was Rosalie that was talking, my eyes fluttered open till I smelt the blood then I fainted again. This wasn't the best day.

When I awoke again, I was laying on a hard uncomfortable bed, I definitely wasn't at school, what was going on. Charlie was going to kill me, I could hear faint murmurs, "Jasper, you shouldn't have been there, if you weren't there she'd be OK". It was Rose; she was scolding Jasper for what happened. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't think of things.

Suddenly a very nice blonde male appeared in front of me, "Bella, can you sit up". The blonde said. I nodded not knowing if I could talk, "You guys quit arguing and get here, she's awake. "Now, you must be Isabella, I'm Carlisle, I work at the hospital, I'm the children's foster father, you fell at school and injured yourself, are you OK?" He was a doctor, great now everyone would know and he'd tell Charlie, "Look, I'm fine can you not tell Charlie please".

He saw my concern, "Charlie knows your here unfortunately he cannot make it, you'll be staying in here for a while if that's OK?". I nodded. "Now, let's get you some food and get you fed".

I got to my feet and got pushed back down by two hands that softly placed me back on the bed, "You're not going anywhere". Then there was a knock on the door, "Bella, pretend you're asleep, then we can get rid of everyone who wants to see you". I laid down and fluttered my eyes shut "We need you asleep ". I could now hear Charlie's voice, he'd brought me clothes. I felt loved, no-one had ever cared this much since Mum died.

I was in bed in an unfamiliar hospital room, tears threatened to spill over, I heard Jasper, Rose and Carlisle outside, I got bits of the conversation, "What were we meant to do". Rose shrieked, Carlisle was quieter, "You should have called immediately, not when she collapsed again".

I wanted to shout stop at them but instead I just cried. Jasper came in and stood by the door watching me. Not knowing whether or not he should come over. I didn't know if I wanted him around me much longer. He came up to me and sat on the side of the bed. He put his arm around me and allowed me to cry. I didn't normally do this but I couldn't stop.

I wasn't feeling great after this; I was feeling worse than I did when I started. Jasper let go of me just as I collapsed…

ChPOV

I was back sitting in the hospital waiting room. What was happening? I'd had a call saying that Bella had been rushed into surgery and was in a critical condition. I knew Dr. Cullen was the best doctor there was but I wished someone could tell me what was happening.

Suddenly Carlisle was sitting in front on me on eye level with me. "Doctor, please just tell me, what is going on. Where is she?" He was sitting in front of me in surgical scrubs. Obviously, she'd been rushed into theatre. Why didn't he just tell me.

"When Isabella came into hospital, we were monitoring her condition. Obviously with head injuries there is always a risk. She deteriorated very quickly and we had to put her in a coma and operate. It seems she had swelling on the brain and a bleed on the brain. The next few days are critical".

He was telling me that my little girl was maybe going to die. Renee had died and even though I wasn't with her, that cut me up. I couldn't lose my daughter.

"Can I see her doc, I mean if that's alright?"

He nodded, "Jasper is sitting with her at the moment. She has some good friends around her".

I followed Carlisle to where my little girl was laying with a ventilator helping her breath. Jasper moved so I could sit and hold her hand. This was my little girl and I could lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Problems Chapter 4

APOV

We had received a text from Carlisle during the day at school to tell us that they were all at the hospital. It made no sense for Jasper and Rosalie to be here. I arrived with Edward and Emmett, when I got out the car I could smell the stench of a humans. I knew that one had to be Bella or someone else close to us. I laughed because no other human was cared about by us, I knew that it couldn't be Charlie I smelt because even though I had smelt his scent before this scent was more recent. Then it clicked, this wasn't just anyone's perfumed smell, it was Isabella Swans, what was she doing here? Why was she here? Why was Isabella Swan doing in hospital. I wanted to know because I knew Jasper hadn't bite her.

Edward started one of his mental conversation, "Keep calm there is bound to be a logical explanation for all of this, plus when was the last time you saw Jasper in a vision. He hasn't bitten her and he hasn't hurt anybody. Carlisle has probably brought us here to tell us something like he is going away for a while and he just wants us to know. I winced.

Before we reached the door to Carlisle's office, Edward spoke, this time using his voice, "Whatever happens I want you to know that Jasper is behaving and Rosalie is happy with Bella being her friend. Plus Carlisle and Esme seemed pleased that we all get on and aren't trying to kill her". I smiled, that would be a possible idea, kill her, comfort Jasper and get him back, Edward wouldn't approve but who cares, just so they could be together I'd do anything.

Edward growled, he'd either heard what I'd thought or he'd seen a possible threat, just at that point, a tall, dark haired man appeared from the room at the end of the corridor. He was pushing a man in a wheelchair that I'd never seen before. Obviously he was the threat. "Are you here to see Isabella?". Edward calmed, he thought that the boy was going to take me, he was over protective of me. "We don't know, our foster father Carlisle contacted us to say meet him here, what is it too you?" "We're from the Quileute reservation and are just making sure that she's alright. We're Charlie's friends".

I nodded, I couldn't see their future meaning they were ordinary humans. As the tall guy walked past, he whispered into Edward's ear, "We know what you are".

JPOV

I heard voices near the office; I must have only caught the end of the conversation, "We know what you are". I didn't know who said it as by the time I rushed out of the office, there was no-one there, except Alice, Edward and Emmett. I entered the office behind the them, Carlisle spoke, "Hello, thank you for coming. Now you may have heard that Bella Swan is in hospital, here. I just wanted to say that as I'm the most senior doctor, I will have to be staying here for a while. Esme will be at home with you but I wont be around as much. I do think that when she starts coming too, it would be good for you lot to keep her company".

Alice hissed. Why couldn't she be happy. I was going to be here as much as I could. I spoke out to Carlisle.

"How is she, you haven't updated me for a while".

He shook his head. I knew it couldn't be good news.


End file.
